This invention relates to computing machines and, more specifically, to scientific computers.
The scientific computers manufactured and sold by the applicant include an interesting characteristic called algebraic notation.
This method of data introduction allows for the utilization of parentheses to effect calculations in the same manner as they are written.
For example, to calculate the expression: EQU 4+(5+9)/(8-4)
one would utilize, in such a computer, the following key sequence: EQU 4+(5+9).div.(8-1)=
The various operations executed by the computer are grouped in a hierarchy having the following priorities: ##EQU1## This method requires the holding on standby of some operations and their operands.
In the above example, the first addition will not be really executed until the activation of the "=" key.
This method is very powerful and can effect the calculation of very complicated formulas.
The scientific computers available up until now, however, although they effect complex series of operations by respecting predetermined hierarchies, do not follow the evolution of the calculation in progress while monitoring it.